The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale
is the hiddliest of diddliest fighting games every. It has some of the Gaming Family's Fiercest Memes battling it out in a 48 man free for all! It will be released for the Will U, Dreamcast, Riley, SNES, PS1, Nintendo Cube, Atari 2600 and Mac (lol Mac running PC games) in 2021. An XBAX ONE version was announced, but cancelled 2 seconds later. Here are the plans for DLC and stuff! Story Each story (general and personal) is read by Characters In total there are 48 glorious characters to choose from (with a further 48 minus 46 confirmed for DLC), 75% of those being unlockable. The remaining 12 are default characters. More information on each character can be discovered in their articles. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Default Unlockable 3. board game online (Stupid Awal) 4. GINGER GRAVEYARD (Ginger Bird) 5. Sammy’s Slaughterhouse (SammyclassicSonicFan) 6. The Ghetto Backyard (Coppercab) 7. Sam’s Room (Mr. Sleep) 10. Pizzeria (PIZZA PARTEH MAN) 11. Parukia (Croagunk) 12. Flea Market (Parappa) 15. Sesame Street (Kermit) 16. The Hospital (Dr. Keroro) 19. Andy’s Room (Woody) 17. Springfield (Ned Flanders) 18. The Gym (Michael Jordan) 20. 21. Jeff's Fish Tank (Phil Dicks) 22. Lakeside (Ellie) 23. The old laptop (Mike) 25. Cardjitsu (Sensei) 26. Wii Fit Brothel (Laura) 27. Generic Fifa Stadium No. 29 - (Ollie) 28. Detroit (Raymond) 30. WAL.MART (Coolguy) 33. iCarly Strip Club (iCarly) 35. Coke Factory (Diet Soda Girl) 37. Reggie’s Pimpin New Leaf House (Reggiemin) 38. Teletubby Land (Dicksy) 39. Lollipop Forest - (Ninjabored Man) 40. An Xbax 359 Steps X-Backwards (Chandelure) 41. Inside the microwave (Microwave Man) 42. The planet he’s from (Ooblar) 44. Apocalipse (Meganman 2.0) 45. Stelioshair (Stelios Hair) 46. 47. Final Destination (Bland ass stage) 48. The Admin Chat (LSD Trips) 49. Riley's Face (MeoW) 50. Squirrel Nutty Ride (Alton Towers) Items Flamingo Hat (Makes you GOTTA GO FAST) Unbaked Cookie Dough (Best healing item) Windows XP Logo (sound insta-kills Phil Dicks) Flying Cookie (Projectile) Mudkeep Plush (Projectile) Sam’s webcam (Thrown and Flys around in random directions) Alex Scream Simulator (Large soundwaves can be emitted from Alex’s screaming to deal ear damage) The Teletubbie Sun (When thrown, it will lock and act like a firey bumper) The Phone (If held, damage will be taken from the ringing) The Joke Book (Elliens) The Will U and Ads (GamePad batting item) Mystery Food X (Its a whole new concoction... healing item can involve Cereal, Dr. Pepper, Whatever dessert Stelios eats in the tourney, Riley Custard, Apple, Bread - Opps we baked too much and Ice Cream) Giga Puddi(Enlargens the player) Celery - Batting item. Newcastlemhull Fried Chicken - Batting Item Meet the Robinsons is probably gonna split in half when thrown and be in Joofy's moveset. Assist Trophies There are 45 Assist Trophies. 1. THAT Guy (rabbidluigi countdowns, pops up damaging and then being an obstruction.) 2. Rottweiler (maxmoefoe, goes around biting foes at blinding speeds.) 3. Dre (McDonalds Incorporated) 4. Randy ObsidiusFan (Horny for Danielle, Cynthia, Stelios and Ty. Especially Ty. Will basically be the Argentinian equivalent of a Redead) 5. Austin’s Jellicent (Doesn’t Like It In The First Place, uses a water blast) 6. Jeff’s mom (Joof, She will wash the opponents hair and the opponent will trip constantly for 10 seconds.) 7. Cooking Mama (Throws random dishes at random players, usually Riley's faliure of a custard.) 8. Ralph Wiggum (The Mr. Resetti, just says lots of his smartererest quotes such as: i like men now, asking why this game isn't for the "Super Nintendo Chalmers" and "DADDY. SOMEONES LOOKING AT ME" where he can knock on the screen as a distraction ala Nintendog.) 9. Sakurai: The Green God (Top Ten Nintendo 2013 Announcements) 10. Riley (The Riley Dimension) He says some random bullshit, causing damage to everyone, then disappears. 11. Succubus (Fuck you=instant death due to pure ear rape, only Ellie and the black guys can survive it) 12. Snoic (UR TO SLOW. Then spin dashes a few times before charging up a Sanicu Pawnch.) 13. That YOU CHEATIN BASTERD GUY (Conker dude covers the screen just to belt out his memorable line) 14. Wolf (The Gaming Family Brawl Tourney, Ethan's trademark side smash spam with the occasional blaster) 15. Judas (Ogerloads in listing Ogrely bad Ogre puns) 16. Freddie Jon Butler (Freddie from iCarly zooms in on one player so the camera is only focused on them for a 5-15 second period.) 17. Maverick (Runs around the stage screaming TWINSANITY and starts unwrapping and throwing his glorious package, or he screams ETHAN SUCKS AT FINAL RUSH whilst being a Professional Showdown Player.) 18. Torchic (For Mav, does what it does in Brawl) 19. Sam - Insta-Kills anyone related to MaverickHunterZero75 via spells from boardgame online. 20. The Kid (I Bloody Command, The Kid will Bloody command one of the opponents, meaning that he can control the player.) 21. Caddicarus (Croc Legends of the Flawed) 22. Yu The Man Whore (And THAT move spamming) 23. Austin Tenkai Person (Sam’s Nightmares) 24. Ammy (Jewtube, will run around setting foes on fire and screaming WHERE IS AMMY) 25. Ruby (RWBY, Her chibi freakouts) 26. TDM (fucking usless) 27. Creepy piece of shit (Run the fuck away he has hentai) 28. Elliens (The Last of Unlockable Assist Trophies) 29. The Crocodile (I forget he’s name, but u know who I r talks about) 30. Recit (TriUni. He’ll kill you for calling him garbage) 31. Porice 69 (He runs up to the enemies and shouts "STOP! THAT'S FUCKING IREGAL!" and rapidly fires bullets.) 32. ReidSpam (TheGamingFamily Brawl Tourney, PUBES the Pikachu uses thunder 3 times in a row on an opponent. ) 33. Tamama (Fuck my Life and then runs around flailing dealing minimal combos) 34. Lon’Qu (Critical Hits on every player) 35. Waldo (Waldo hides somewhere in the stage, the first one to touch him gets invicibility for 20 seconds.) 36. Videogamedunkey (IT’S A MASTERPIECE! I’M A MILLIONAIRE) 37. The Flying Spagetti Monster (Falsive Gods. Worship Nerdy Randall) 38. CDi Luigi (LUIGI?! needs LOTSA SPAGETTI) 39. A Private Investagator (You want to fuck with him?) 40. Robots and Skype Call Test Service (Skype) Records for 8 seconds, then turns off the music on the stage and then playing a loop of previously recorded sound effects. 41. Nik’s singing (HE TOLD ME EXACTLY WUT TO DOOOOOOOO, kinda like Barbra from Brawl, only he's singing.) 42. The XBAX One (Falls through the stage, then falls through again as a TV) 43. Spartamixfan (Gathers all foes except the user around for Spartamixfan Story Time, and then he reads a Red Steel 2, Irish Life, Worst Spongebob Episode Story time, leaving the sitting down foes vulnerable to the assist user who is free to attack) 44. oh (oh falls from the sky and sits there for the rest of the match) 45. Gingy (Sings a song from Far Far Away island, if he is hit he will begin to throw buttons around the stage) 46. Jeff's cousin (Twerks around with his asshole exposed, traumatizing opponents and freezing them, giving the person who summoned him a chance to pack up a lot of damage) 47. Elton John (Changes the track of the stage to one of his famous hits that nobody likes). 48. Chess Pieces (All black and white pieces stampede on the stage like the Advance Wars from Brawl) 49. Penis (Uses Pokemon related moves IN MY PANTS) 50. Bob (Bob the Builder) Bob Marley 51. Scoop (Bob the Builder) Lifts up the player in front and back, drives full speed ahead off the stage and flings them in opposite facing directions of the stage, making it hard to recover. What a jrek. 52. Antelope (Uncharted 3) 53. Patricia Star (Sporgebob) WHIPS HER HAIR BACK AND FORTH ain't that right daughter will smith? 54. Prof. Chef Riley (Cooking Mama: Cook Off) Turns up the heat of his custard, causing a boiling hot custard explosion fountain. 55. Baby Mickey POGEYMANZ Are basically Pokemon in Brawl, just with Gaming Family Famous Pogeymanz. Trivia *Jeff is rumoured to be the ultimate final boss or DLC, as well as 13 Year old Maverick being some on disc DLC. YAAAY to ump the roster to 50 characters. *Riley was added into the game for no reason at all. Just like everything in the game. Reception The game received TENNOUTTATEN from Jeff's mom. I.M. Fake Magazine gave this game a 6.9/7, criticizing the main menu theme, but enjoying everything else. Tier List The 7-man team of Ty, Moox, Sam, Riley, Mav, Stelios, and Jeff actually compiled the Tier List by listing their favourite/strongest characters in order and then calculating an average. See the tier list!! Gallery: MemeRoster.png|The full roster with all characters unlocked. (Excluding DLC) TGFAWRR.png|The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Front + Back Box Art. (WillU edition) Randall's-last-supper.png|Randall's Last Supper "Okay everyone, I'm gonna get sacrificed in a few hours now so can we just fucking eat?" - JrGamer27 god pls.png|Updated with real quotes. Daily Screenshot Every day, Game Director Massahiro Stelirai will be adding a screenshot from matches during his lunch break with a description. Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_21.41.02.png|Sexy Swedish God gets some action in on the large purple explosion. Friday, 23rd August 2013 Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_21.51.24.png|I don't think Squidward knows that an actual demon is coming for him! Saturday 24th August 2013 Screen_shot_2013-08-23_at_22.47.32.png|Will Smith's had many Headshot's as an actor for his resume but now he's making one for his Rival! Sunday 25th August 2013 KFCDASH.png|Two very hungry men! 1 batting item! Monday 26th August 2013 MCDOALS.png|Looks like someone is getting extra Plankton with his order! Squidward doesn't seem to happy back in his trade though... Tuesday 27th August 2013 Contact.png|Someones about to hit the other... but I think one focused more than the other! Wednesday 28th August, 2013 MooxySurprise.png|Moox is here to go pro on Stelios, he is scired/shielding. Thursday 29th August, 2013 INTRUDER!.png|so i herd shrek isn't welcome to guests... shit wrong Pogeyman. Friday 30th August, 2013 TyroneWood.png|Tyrone's secretly a penis. He is he is. Saturday 31st August, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_00.01.42.png|Armstrong's about to get punched by Kunkes in front of Excelsus. Steven doesn't give a Fuck(sy) Sunday 1st September, 2013 Can't_stomp..png|You can't stomp the fire especially in Heaven silly Tyrone! Monday 2nd September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_00.41.07.png|...but this will! Tuesday 3rd September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_00.53.36.png|Will Smith's stance is laughing, it rages Randy! Wednesday 4th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_01.00.40.png|HO! Squidward finally gets his big show but Will Smith'll have the last laugh! Thursday 5th September, 2013 KFC?.png|Kentucky Fried Cookie? Kunkes Fucksy Cookiefest? Killing Fucksy (with) Cookies - What did KFC stand for agein? Friday 6th September, 2013 ArmstrongApple.png|Holy Shit. Armstrong can crap Crapples? Since when?! Reason number #69 why you shouldn't fuck with this Senator! Saturday 7th September, 2013 MooxOwns.png|Moox carelessly stomps on the squid proving that he is one sexy poopman! Sunday 8th September, 2013 WhichWill.png|Which will fall quicker when The Moonx is always watching. Monday 9th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-01_at_03.23.10.png|Which has the sexiest moon? (Final Screen before the new reveals) Tuesday 10th September, 2013 Screen_Shot_2013-09-11_at_10.07.16.png|Slivering Slivers, Kunkes' poopy brother Sliver slides sninto the fight. He is da head. Wednesday 11th September, 2013 Screen_Shot_2013-09-11_at_10.13.54.png|Squidward loves his fisting. Thursday 12th September, 2013 BestScreenshotEverSOSEXY.png|Unlucky for some... Friday 13th September, 2013 Screen_Shot_2013-09-11_at_10.21.56.png|Aww, hand in hand. Or is it grab in grab? Saturday 14th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-12_at_20.26.50.png|Did something just explode or is Tyrone trippin balls agein? Sunday 15th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-12_at_20.35.56.png|Haha. Is it called Fried Chicken or Fried Kickin' now? I love Mondays... Monday 16th September, 2013 FirewithFire.png|Fire with fire, fire with fire OH SHIT FIRE BEATS STEAL ACCORDING TO POKEMON LOGIC AND THAT WASN'T AN ELTON JOHN SONG. Tuesday 17th September, 2013 Oh and Chande-leure is confirmed too on a more minor note. Screen_shot_2013-09-15_at_00.37.27.png|Chande-leure done a boom-boom. Steli think it smelli. Wednesday 18th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-21_at_14.44.43.png|I think Kunkes is more than ready to punch Snorkes! Thursday 19th September, 2013 Screen_shot_2013-09-21_at_23.15.59.png|Smokin' hot. But where's the rest of his body? Friday 20th September, 2013 KunkesRayman.png|So here's a move where Kunkes gets firey and pretends to be Rayman. Saturday 21st September, 2013 Shrekbesad.png|Shrek be sad. y Modnay. Monday 23rd September, 2013 McDoalsBucket.png|Either he wanted to get his burger into McDoals and Steli ain't gonna let him or HALP HE'S STEELING IT AGEIN. Tuesday 24th September, 2013 Gigamickey.png|Well they said that nothing could ever get bigger than Excelsus. They were wrong. Wednesday 25th September, 2013 WellSmooth.png|Even when falling... he's still smooth. Well Smooth. Thursday 26th September, 2013 Nom?.png|Nom. Friday 27th September, 2013 TIE.png|What we didn't tell you is, that this is a really buggy game. THANKS FOR PRE-ORDERING! Sunday 29th September, 2013 Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Memes Category:Stelios Category:Powerful Beings Category:The Cult of Randall Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:Policy Category:WTF